Talk:Mega Man Star Force (series)
Trivia: Star Force characters heights: Capcom's Shooting Star Rockman 3 site: *MegaMan: 145 cm, 39 kg *Harp Note: 143 cm *Taurus Fire: 310 cm, 288 kg *Acid Ace and other 6 unknown characters: To be added in the site Shooting Star Rockman 2 characters, from left to right: *Kidd Gruff: 137 cm *Tom Dubius: 178 cm *Bud Bison: 158 cm *Claud Pincer: 90 cm *Zack Temple: 118.3 cm *Aaron Boreal: 173 cm *Luna Shirogane: 147 cm *Hope Stelar: 165 cm *Geo Stelar: 145 cm *Sonia Strumm: 143 cm *Kelvin Stelar: 181 cm *Amy Gelande: 148 cm *Solo: 150 cm *Shaman: 175 cm *Doctor Vega: 167 cm *Altair (Hollow): 183 cm *Gerry Romero: 175 cm *Rich Dotcom: 186 cm *Hyde: 193 cm --Quick 22:25, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Not sure if anyone noticed In battle network we had opponents based on Robot Masters. In this series we have enemies that are more or less randomly based but with a naming scheme somewhat reminiscent of the X series Mavericks. Also another thing would be that we have Rockman, Roll, Blues and Bass' netnavi counterparts in Battle Network while the three heroes in Starforce well Geo/Omega-'x'''is are the buster, Solo is the swordsman with a name similar to Zero and Ace/Acid are the gunner and third hero they have the X series dinamic going on so wouldn't Starforce be the X to Battle Network's 'Original'? Xander19http://megaman.wikia.com/User:Xander19 I wouldnt base it off such a shallow formula. Most of the characters are based of constellations, not just "randomly" named. You may have a point on the way they're named, what with a name and then an adjective, such as Taurus Fire vs Flame Mammoth, though in a little bit of a reverse order. But thats somewhat common in all Megaman games, and even boss titles for games in general. "Noun" Man names were the only thing truly original to the Megaman games. But Starforce series was made specifically with the notion of it being a stand alone series, while that was never stated to be the intention with the X series, so Starforce isnt based around any formula that was present in the X games. Even in its own universe, Starforce is very much unlike Battle Network, both in gameplay and in ideal (though still similiar), which also doesnt compare with X and Original series, which were practically identical, with a few differences. Also, its funny how you use Rockman, Roll, and Blues, but then still call Forte, Bass. Its also how funny you limit the characters to such simple roles, "Buster" "Swordsman" "Gunner". Megaman wouldnt really be megaman without a buster, so thats not a category at all. Its a fact, that if its a Megaman game, he probably has a buster. But swordsman? Rogue only has a sword about 25% of the time, thats hardly his signifying feature. Rogue can be more described for his fist-fighting, or his irrevocable independence. I think it was accurate when it was said that he was Bass and Protoman together, however I find it to be incorrect when people call Protoman a swordsman as well. The only time he used a swords was in Battle Network, and that is more or less the only time a Megaman used a sword as well, so I would find their usage of swords to be on par with each other, but Megaman wouldnt be pegged as a "swordsman", so I think its a special case that Protoman is. Its very base to try and limit new characters to old molds, Rogue is his own deal. His original features outweigh his related features. And hes really the only other member of the main character gang, along with Megaman and Harp Note, who has their own form. Bud has Taurus Fire, but Taurus Fire wasnt HIIIS to use until the last game. Every other EM Wave Change character was a game local.Unregistered Guy 23:35, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay let's get this started. I was just pointing out the similarities and was wondering if someone else noticed. That thing with Bass/Forte was because I was drawing a blank at his name when I wrote this and didn't want to stop to look it up, so yeah. The names thing being random is true as they could have gone with any other word than the one they added even if the characters elemental didn't change(ie. Tauros Fire to Flare Tauros). Now moving onto roles. When I said buster I meant it in the he gains abilities that allow him to be more flexible in battle against his enemy and he wouldn't be the megaman of the series without that ability so it is a category in and off itself, plus the buster is usual a part of the ananomy. by swordsmen I meant of the trio he's the one commonly seen with a sword and by Gunner well you get the idea. Rock=EXE, X=SF.Blues=B.EXE, Zero would = Solo/Rogue(similar names in both forms to attributes commonly associated with Zero at 1point or another). Forte=F.exe, Axl= Acid Ace. It's not that hard to see the similarities and compare it that way so no need to get pissy about certain things a person wrote. Xander19 The only character similar to MegaMan, is infact Mega Man himself. Harp Note can be compared to Blues.EXE (or ProtoMan.EXE) because the way she appear with a shock note, a loud guitar noise before she appears, is similar to Blues.EXE's whistle in BN. She is also a lot like Roll, as one of the female heroines, but she share this role with Luna, who is Mega Man's source for activating his hidden powers (such as Star Break or Tribe On). Solo can be compared to Forte.EXE personality aswell as Blues.EXE comparison to his rivilary with Mega Man. I'm not really familiar with the X series, but Star Force takes some stuff out of there aswell. Overall this series is more stand-alone, which what caused it to be hated by the other series fans (mostly BN), because it contains very few allusions and refrences to other series, and Battle Network obviously being the most refrenced one. Although this kind of hate is natural because of nostalgie, I really hope that if Capcom will make a new "Alternate Timeline" (aka "Network Timeline"), they will find the balance to keep fans happy while keeping it original... Written by: SoulHermit @Xander19 Thats exactly what is meant by such a shallow take on the series. Star Force defies those little categories you give them in so many ways, ways that even SoulHermit acknowledges. Each Star Force character has so many attributes that its hardly reasonable to say they borrowed them from any parallel universe timeline character. As SoulHermit pointed out, Harp Note can be attributed to 3 characters, one of which is shared with Luna, who also differentiates herself by not having powers and therefore unlike Roll. Rogue has 2 likenesses, and if you wanted to split hairs on straight appearences (like you have with Acid Ace), Rogue could be said to be like Duo, in that he has an abnormal and powerful hand, and since an affinity of swords is a common call, Rogue is even like Zero since he uses a sword for 15 seconds. And I dont even know how you dont see that Acid Ace is actually way more like Proto Man than Axl. Both have dangerous consequences that come with their power, such as Proto Mans faulty nuclear core and Acid Aces EM Wave Change having an extreme effect on Ace's body; not to mention being older models for their MegaMan counterparts, as well as much more smooth and calm and collected. Acid Ace even attributes to Proto Mans fanboy dubbed affinity for swords with ProtoMan.EXE. No one can be argued to be like Axl though, since everybody uses guns, so saying Axl is "the gunner" is a retarded statement. Axl has A-Trans, along with being the the third to a trio, and being younger and more reckless. Those are traits that can be said to be his, and I dont see any characters being like that in Star Force. But the fact that all the characters dont fit any particular role means that they create their own roles, enforcing the fact that Star Force is its own series with its own set up. A stand-alone series.Unregistered Guy 00:05, July 11, 2011 (UTC) @SoulHermit. You know what I just should've said this from the start. I just meant it comparatively-wise. Also I will concede that starforce mixes up the character- what's the word I'm looking for- attributes for their characters, that I will concede just to be redundant and to avoid further arguments on this part. @Unregistered Guy. Also that A-Trans Axl similarity went to Megaman SF it's called Noise Change though admittedly it's more of well over post mortem similarity. On top of that no one ever said Acid Ace has been around before Megaman so he's not an 'older model for their MegaMan counterparts' as you so put it. He would be the older flawed- for lack of a better word- model of any further wizard based MegaMen. @SoulHermit & Unregistered Guy. It has already been said that Starforce is the future of the Battle Network era so that Alternate timeline thing is just bull droppings and you know it. There has always been references to Battle Network and if a fourth game is made(which I would enjoy) I hope that they bridge the gap a bit by making it a NetNavi strike back deal where the now obsolete navis are taken over by evil wizards more evil FM-ians, you know whatever enemy they come up with, and try to take back their role in human lives (the final villain would be the first disgarded Netnavi) I hope you can at least agree that my idea of connecting(further connecting) the two series could(optimum word) work. please no more anger or hate the world we live in has enough of that -Xander19, 11:58 July 25, 2011 @Xander. I ment Alternate Timeline as in an alternate timeline for the classic timeline (Classic, X, Zero, the one with the Raploids basically), or you could just call it Network Timeline if you want. I also meant a new series that takes place in the "Network Timeline", the same one as EXE/SF. While I like the idea of NetNavis comming back as antagonists, and it would probably satisfy both series fans, a new SF game seems unlikely ( See: Talk: MegaMan Star Force 3). SoulHermit, 26/07/2011. @SoulHermit. Thank you for clearing that up cus when I read Alternate timeline I was like what alternate timeline cus I'm used to people referring to it as Network Universe. I also think there should be another game in that timeline. Classic has been done to death, X would be pushing it, Zero ended and ZX may never see the light of day again even tho they have the plot for a third one there... Battle Network could get another game but they kinda ruined it slightly with the crossover and the ending of #6. Starforce I can see getting at least 1 more game but if they do make another game make it set between BN and SF and maybe use the netnavis again but also include a netnavi prototype for Acid Ace(like cross fusion but more dangerous for the users) That series could be used to explain certain plothole connections between BN and SF so yeah thats it I cant think of anything else right now.-Xander19, 29/07/2011, 11:11pm @Xander. Im glad we got the comparing thing out of the way. However, that A-Trans Axl thing being compared to Noise Change/Tribe On/Star Break (because those are all the exact same function but with a different name) is nonsense on three fronts. One, that would be directly implying that StarForce's MegaMan is the Axl incarnation of the series, which would be nonsense, since MegaMan is only ever the MegaMan. Theres never been a MegaMan that was, say the Bass incarnation for a game series, or any other character for that matter. Two, Noise Change/Tribe On/Star Break is actually more in the vein of tradition carried over from the Cross Fusion and such of the BN series, as opposed to actual traits from other characters. Three, Axl was a relatively forced character, seeing as he was introduced in such exhausted games that werent even originally planned to exist. Axl doesnt have any incarnations in other games EXCEPT the only one in ZX Advent, and that could easily be argued to the fact that X and Zero were also cameo'd in that game. Your point about Acid Ace is very narrow minded. Just because he wasnt in the first two games (that span over roughly only a year or so, if I remember correctly) doesnt mean he wasnt always around in the universe doing something (and by something, I dont mean actually contributing to the main storyline til Star Force 3, but it obviously wouldnt be easy to join the Satella Police or rack up a history with Ms Tia and Jack in only a year. He was doing SOMETHING over the course of the games.) What, he was born sometime within the first two games already twice as old as Geo? Bass didnt show up til Mega Man 7, but Bass is a character role you are bent on diluting with narrow minded comparison. Even more relavent, Axl wasnt around for 6 WHOLE GAMES, but you seem pretty bent on letting him get away with his half assed existence. Even Proto Man himself wasnt in a game til 1 or 2 later after the first MegaMan game. Your arguement is broken and shallow. Your arguement for a BN plot and connection is biased. Star Force is perfectly fine how it is. It keeps all the aspects and stipulations for the world that the BN series articulated, and was able to make its own style and ambience about it. The fact that one of the Star Force games has Lans exact diary is even more of a connection than they even needed, and was a very large bone that the creators threw to BN fanboys, which is fine, really. And although maybe some sort of BN back-to-basics related plot for a Star Force game wouldnt totally be horrible (because I, personally, hated the whole BN series, but actually, and suprisedly, loved the Star Force series, but wont let my bias control my input into a topic), 3 games into it seems a little too late to go that far with backtracking, a prequel would be a horrible idea (because that type of connection is what spawned that BN1 remake and I heard alot of people hated that game), and NetNavis in any fashion would be a utterly horrid angle. Them introducing Wizards, which were really just straight ports of NetNavis into the Star Force storyline, was already throwing that bone to fanboys as well, and it seems a little risky to me to start doing 2 games into the series already. It seemed like quite a large tweak to the way things were progressing, but I think they pulled it off rather well. All of Star Force 3 was to appeal to the BN fanbase: Wizards (NetNavi port), Noise Change (Cross Fusions and such), Geo's behaviors becoming very Lan like, and maybe even more subtle things. Asking for anymore would simply just be warping Star Force to be a new Battle Network, especially after Star Force just threw itself back to the mercy of that fanbase. Ask for another BN, not for a more BN related Star Force. And stop being a moron, you started these tones with your attitude, so blame yourself when you get it back. Unregistered Guy 05:37, August 2, 2011 (UTC) @ Unregistered Guy My apologies for the extremely late reply. As to your first point I only said Noise Change I never mentioned Tribe On or Star Break. I really hope you writing Acid Ace was a mistake on your part since Acid Ace is the combination of A.C Eos and the wizard Acid, because if how things were worded in game is correct it would be hard to say that Acid Ace was around before the events of the first game but it would take too long for me to elaborate on that and I'd rather not waste both of our times, I will give full details if requested to do so though Ace was around longer for sure because he's older than Geo and had all the other points you made. As to your last point I can concede to it but I am curious by what you meant exactly by ''BN back to basics related plot. Do you actually mean BN Basic or is it more like back to the basics(SF1) for the StarForce series with more Constellation and/or space themed enemies? Other than that yeah thanks for taking the time to read this. Xander19 18:46, June 10, 2012 Megaman Starforce = Megaman X? I think the Starforce series is sort of the Megaman X of the Battle Network Universe? Starforce is more evolved than Battle Network. Megaman X is the evolved version of Megaman. Do you get it? -- Zero-GDX Sort off. Both happen in the future of their series, MMX being 1XX years after MM and MMSF 2XX years after MMBN. -- 19:21, April 18, 2011 (UTC) This topic was already discussed RIGHT above this one. also it would be more like Mega Man X series --> Mega Man Zero series because not alot changes between MMBN and MMSF and neither does it in MMX to MMZ. Classic to MMX is a huge difference though, and there isnt any backwards mentioning other than the Dr Light cameos. They are, for the most part, highly uninvolved in eachother. Get over X and BN already fan boys. Battle Network and Star Force Not to rain on anyone's parade, but I'm still having doubts that the two series are in the same universe. It just seems weird to me that they would change one theme for another. I know that some people wrote about a connection, but I haven't seen video proof. Can someone, please, clear that up?--Mike Gilbert 02:02, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :There are many references. For example, places like Electopia, Netopia and Choina are mentioned in Mega Man Star Force 2, Lan Hikari's old diary in MMSF2, and Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star involves time travel. --''Quick'' (u•t) 03:35, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Maybe, but it could be possible that their are two separate, yet similar, universes and the time travel thing doesn't sound official to me.--Mike Gilbert 13:11, May 3, 2014 (UTC)